


Perfectly calm

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Formal addressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: “Kalifa.” Lucci would address her formally, eliminating any tells to the outsider the possibility of knowing each other outside the line of work (even in their private time, there is no slip-out).Kalifa would smile, copying the courtesy just the way the other would prefer it to be, “Lucci.”
Relationships: Kalifa/Rob Lucci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Perfectly calm

_Lucci is danger._

_An enigma._

_He is also her colleague. Almost._

_If not her childhood friend._

_Could she call him that? A friend?_

* * *

Kalifa looks at Lucci’s hand, comparing it to her own. Those long fingers had gone through all kind of brute forces and violences: they were bent, broken, and healed for so many times anyone sane would already lose count (not that someone really did count that).

Now they could pierce through anything even without using haki, she knows. She let those fingers wander and lead her body to his.

Arms that had been inked decades ago, now a little bit faded, still he refused to get it covered or have another one added to his canvas: a magnificent spread of skin and muscle (how she likes to run her fingers over them, feeling it ripped under her fingertips).

And then those eyes, of darkest abyss that sometimes changed into the riches shades of tourmaline. Kalifa kisses those eyes, just because.

A smile let out from her lips.

“Kalifa.” Lucci would address her formally, eliminating any tells to the outsider the possibility of knowing each other outside the line of work. Even in their private time, there is no slip-out. 

Kalifa would smile, copying the courtesy just the way the other would prefer it to be, “Lucci.”

They don’t exchange words other than that. Because it's not necessary (lips and kisses, skin meets skin). They’ve been close enough, as close as the people who would share the bed at night could be, and distant enough, knowing they’ll do as much as eliminating each other were the higher-ups to order them so, to do without all the niceties.

Because in the end of the day, were they to be assigned in the same post, they will meet in the edge and made each other spent, just because. Even though she knows that those beautiful eyes and hair and face would never linger for they know what to do, to not cross the lines, to have it in order.

And Kalifa found it herself long time ago that she didn't mind it too much. It is what it is. So if she could do with Lucci warming her bed at night and goes back to have him cold and detached to her the morning after, then it’s her choice. Her peace.

“Thinking a lot again, aren’t you?” Lucci would whisper that in her ears, hot and feverish, all while skilful hands trying to undermine her. Kalifa would smirk her answer, and it’s not even intended, it is just how it is, every time single time.

“My bad, now let me focus on you. Would you like that, Lucci?”

Lucci hums in affirmation. His eyes glint at that preposition. Teeth biting her skin playfully. He draws blood, like always, something Kalifa had become quite well acquintance to. She doesn’t mind tho. It’s just another thing she knows about Lucci, and had come to accept and one may say, like.

“I’ll see to that.”

* * *

They straightly went to dress and exchanged updates on mission in the morning. No morning cuddle, no unpromised lingers. Just the familiar rhythm, the usual courtesy, like any other day in work (and later, night together).

“Lucci.” she will address him formally when they meet again somewhere.

Lucci nods to her, acknowledging her greeting with the same level of almost non-existent acquaintance. 

“Kalifa.”

And another day in CP9 life goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know but I feel dead. Like, I need to feel emotion to write more Marco stuff, and currently I don’t have it. Even though the idea lingers in my head, it will still feel flat the way I write it now. Like this fic.  
> .  
> Actually LuccixKalifa is my old ship. I worshiped Lucci long before Marco (it was like ten years ago?) and still love watching him in the latest movies (Gold, Stampede), and canon. My favorite ever villain no matter what they said about crocodile and dofla (Lucci is MY sexy bastard, and he is consistent like that).  
> .  
> I wanna write more dramas (plot-less drama, what is plot, I don’t know her) after I regain my emotion, kinda. Also I heard that they’ll (Netflix) gonna make One Piece into tv series? I will just wait for it to be released. We can suffer together later.  
> .  
> Lastly! Thank you for reading!


End file.
